


Amis d'enfance

by Jenniepatargent



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Short One Shot, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniepatargent/pseuds/Jenniepatargent
Summary: Tu es à ton mariage et Levi y assiste.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Amis d'enfance

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey ~  
> Vous incarnerez Jin parce que j'aime pas trop écrire (y/n) ect.  
> J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop d'erreurs. C'est mon premier smut donc désolé si c'est mal écrit, j'essaierai de m'améliorer  
> 

"Jin." t'interpella Levi. "J'imagine qu'il y a plus moche que toi" se moqua t il, en te regardant ajuster ta robe de mariée devant le miroir pour la énième fois.

Tu ne répondis pas et garda un air inquiet en mordant tes lèvres.

Levi approcha pour te détendre, à sa façon. "J'imagine que si ton mari a décidé de t'épouser ce n'est pas pour ta robe ni ton apparence. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Jin." Il s'écarta pour s'approcher de la fenêtre et regarder les invités danser dans le jardin en bas.

Levi est ton ami d'enfance, il a toujours été à tes côtés dans les moments les plus importants de ta vie, bon comme mauvais. Personne n'a jamais compris ce que vous faisiez ensemble car vous n'avez pas du tout la même personnalité. Il est plutôt du genre sarcastique et toi joviale. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'unique qui vous liait. Indéniablement.

Vous descendez rejoindre les invités et ton mari vous accueille. "Eh bien alors, vous en avez mit du temps. Tu te pouponnais ma chérie ? Ou c'est Levi qui te repoudrait le nez peut-être" dit-il en rigolant. Levi fît un léger sourire en coin pour répondre à son trait d'humour et tu fit de même en soufflant du nez.

Levi et toi étiez de la même taille et ressembliez à des enfants devant le père, ton mari dépassant 1m80. "Je vais aller chercher les boissons à la cave je reviens vite chérie" dit ton mari avant de partir à petites foulées

"Merci Levi"

Ce dernier te regarda avec étonnement en levant un sourcil.

"Pour réagir à son humour de tonton"

"Tch… "réagit-il en souriant et détournant le regard

Levi a toujours était d'un froid glacial et personne n'a jamais réussi à le faire sourire. Sauf toi. Il te suivait toujours dans tes aventures même si cela ne lui plaisait pas forcément. Ce mariage en était un parfait exemple. Il n'aimait pas ce genre d'événements démonstratifs. Mais il avait fait un effort pour toi, comme toujours. Tu commenças à avoir la nausée et à te sentir faible.

"Jin, ça va ?"

"Oui oui… Probablement un effet secondaire du mariage… Tu sais, ce moment où tu te demandes si tu as bien fait d'agir ainsi"

Levi te regarda avec son air indifférent habituel. Évidemment qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

"Allons faire un tour plus loin. C'est peut-être la foule qui t'oppresse" proposa t il

Tu le suivis en le prenant par le bras vers le lac. Vous marchâtes longtemps au bord de l'eau, scintillant aux reflets du soleil couchant, vous racontant tout ce qui vous passait par la tête sans tabous.

"Pourquoi j'ai épousé un vieux comme ça sérieux ?" Dis-tu en rigolant.

"Faut croire que tu aimes ça" dit-il un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

"N'empêche, si je ne l'aime plus il restera son argent pour me consoler"

Tu t'allonges dans l'herbe avant que Levi te rejoigne pour s'assoir à côté de toi. Vous contemplâtes le soleil couchant en silence. Vous n'aviez pas forcément besoin de parlant sans arrêt pour être à l'aise. Étant partie sans rien pour couvrir tes épaules tu frissonnas. Levi s'allongea donc à côté de toi sans rien dire. La chaleur de ton ami contre toi te donna des palpitations. Ce dernier avait l'habitude de prendre soin de toi sans arrière-pensée et ces moments te rendaient toujours un peu timide.

"Dis…" murmuras-tu le regard dans le vide. Levi se retourna pour te regarder.

"Tu comptes me fréquenter encore longtemps ?"

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" Répondit-il intrigué

"Je ne sais pas… Je me suis mariée, j'aurais peut-être des enfants… On voyagera… Tu vas peut-être en avoir marre de me suivre alors qu'on ne sera plus que tous les deux"

"Si tu sous-entends que je ferais mieux de me trouver une femme, tu perds ton temps" répondit-il en souriant.

Tu rigolais doucement. Égoïstement, ça te rassurais de savoir qu'il n'irait pas vivre sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Le soleil disparaissait de plus en plus et les lumières contournant le lac commencèrent à s'allumer. Les autres devaient commencer à se demander où vous étiez mais ni lui ni toi semblait s'en embêter. Alors que tu commençais à te soumettre à l'idée de regagner les invités, Levi effleura le dos de ta main.

"Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Jin. Tu es bien trop précieuse à mes yeux." Dit-il presque en grognant vu qu'il n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments.

"Levi..." Murmura tu en le regardant avec de grand yeux attendrit.

Il détourna le regard. La luminosité devenant faible mais tu pouvais encore voir son visage commençant à tourner au rouge. D'un geste irréfléchi, tu tournas son visage vers le tien pour le rassurer et dire que vous resterez ensemble quoiqu'il arrive mais Levi retenu ta main et se leva.

"On doit rejoindre les autres. Il se fait tard" dit-il sans te regarder en attendant que tu le rejoigne.

Un peu tourmenté par ce qu’il venait de se passer tu restais silencieuse sur le chemin du retour, et Levi fît de même. Alors que vous étiez tous deux en train de longer le lac en direction de la salle de réception, vos mains se frôlaient et timidement vous décidèrent d'entrelacer vos doigts. Ta relation avec le beau brun fut toujours ambiguë mais aujourd'hui tu éprouvais de plus en plus d'attirance pour lui. Tu étais à l'affût de gestes tendres venant de lui et tu voulais à tout prix te coller à lui. Puis tu repris tes esprits et te rendis compte que ce n'était pas le genre de Levi. Tu venais de te marier et même s'il t'aimait il avait des principes. Vous continuiez à longer le lac quand Levi resserra légèrement ta main dans la sienne. C’était peut-être ton imagination mais tu sentais une chaleur indescriptible qui s'installait entre vous. A partir de ce moment tout s'accéléra. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait Levi t'attira dans une cabane non loin de l'entrée du jardin.

"Levi-"

Avant même que tu finisses de prononcer ta phrase, le beau brun prit ton visage entre ses mains et plongea ses yeux rempli de passion dans les tiens. Tu restais bouche bée ne sachant comment réagir. Il ne s'écoula pas une seconde avant que ce dernier dépose délicatement un baiser sur tes lèvres.

"Je suis désolé" réussit il à dire après avoir cherché pendant des heures comment t'expliquer qu'il t'aimait mais qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher ton bonheur.

Tu oublias tout ce qui se passait autour de toi et répondit à son baiser en appuyant ta bouche doucement sur ses lèvres.

"Je t'aime moi. Vraiment"

Comme pour répondre à ta déclaration, et se libérant de tout principe Levi se jeta sur tes lèvres et vous commençâtes à vous dévorer mutuellement. Vos langues finirent rapidement par se retrouver dans un élan d'excitation et Levi te colla contre le mur de la cabane. Tu avais déjà du mal à reprendre ton souffle quand les choses s'aggravèrent lorsque Levi commença à te lécher le cou. Tu déglutis avec difficulté et enroulas tes bras autour de lui. Cette étreinte montrant que tu lui laissais faire, Levi sourit contre ta peau et te souleva pour t'emporter dans un vieux fauteuil en cuir abandonné dans la cabane. Tu te retrouvas nez à nez avec ton ami d'enfance et vous vous regardèrent un instant comme si le temps c’était arrêté puis vous sourîtes d'un air complice avant de vous jeter dans un autre baiser rempli de luxure. Tu t'assis sur ses cuisses et sans se soucier des conséquences tu commenças à déboutonner la chemise de ton amant avant que ce dernier retienne violemment ta main en l'éloignant de lui.

"Tu devrais davantage savourer ce moment, Madame" dit-il avec un air aguicheur.

"Pour savourer il faudrait que tu me laisses voir ce qui se cache derrière tous ces vêtements" tu répondis avec autant de malice.

Le beau brun te fixa du regard en déboutonnant lentement sa chemise avant que tu jettes sur lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau, tes hanches rejoignant naturellement son bassin. Celui-ci laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir quand ton intimité cogna brusquement son entrejambe déjà durcit. Tu terminais d'enlever complètement sa chemise et dévoila un torse musclé et luisant, voyant sa respiration rapide à cause de l'excitation.

" Tu m'avais caché ça dis donc" dis-tu en rigolant.

Il ria doucement avant d'essayer d'enlever ta robe. Il savait très bien comment l'enlever vu que c'était lui qui te l'avais mise. Ce détail te fit réaliser que c'est avec lui que tu auras dû te marier. Lorsque la robe fût délicatement posée sur un meuble à côté du fauteuil, Levi se décolla de tes lèvres pour te regarder.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es belle" Tu rougis avant qu'il t'embrasse délicatement les lèvres et te chuchotes :

" je vais te dé-fon-cer " chuchota-t-il a ton oreille

Un frisson parcouru tout ton corps et ton rythme cardiaque s'accéléra lorsque Levi écarta tes jambes pour que tu puisses t'assoir contre son entrejambe, encore recouvert par son pantalon. Vous vous embrassâtes à pleine bouche, tes hanches se frottant désespérément contre son pantalon à la recherche de contact. Son érection se frottant fortement contre tes sous-vêtements humides tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement ce qui ne déplut pas au beau brun qui sourit entre tes lèvres. Finalement tu décidas d'enlever son pantalon et avant de pouvoir t’exécuter, Levi prit de nouveau ta main pour la placer sur son excitation. Tu caressas doucement sa virilité à travers son pantalon avec envie en te mordant la lèvre inférieure. C'était bien plus gros que prévu. Le pantalon enfin enlevé et tes sous-vêtements enlevés tu avanças sensuellement vers ton amant, ce dernier te dévorant du regard prêt à te terminer. Tu t'assis finalement doucement sur lui, ton entrée plus qu'humidifié et ce dernier laissa échapper un petit grognement de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit tes parois chaudes autour de lui.

"Tch… tu es… divine" Tu rigolas doucement avant de te relever doucement pour redescendre de plus belle.

Il te prit par la nuque pour t'embrasser puis descendit caresser délicatement tes hanches pour les attirer vers lui. Tandis que tu prenais ton temps dû à la petite douleur de la pénétration, Levi finit par te prendre davantage les hanches pour les cogner contre lui de plus en plus fort. Tu gémis de plaisir, à bout de souffle tandis que ton amant commença à se soulever pour te pénétrer violemment. Il prit rapidement le dessus, t'enlaçant de ses bras. Imaginer la puissance de son corps à plein régime pour te rentrer dedans te fis lâcher plusieurs gémissements de plaisir tandis qu'il continuait à heurter tes parois de plus en plus fort. Le bruit de vos corps s'entrechoquant, de vos gémissements et de ses grognements t'hypnotisaient et tu finis par atteindre un orgasme dévastateur qui te fis trembler dans les bras de Levi, ce dernier se déversant en sentant ton corps se resserrer contre lui. Vous restâtes un moment l'un sur l'autre sans bouger avant de vous regarder un souriant.

"Sacré nuit de noces" prononça Levi avant de s'allonger en te prenant dans ses bras.

Tu te demandas pourquoi il s'allongeait si sereinement alors que les autres allaient sûrement vous trouver dans peu de temps, puis en voyant son air apaisé tu te rendis compte que quoi qu'il arrive, tant que vous êtes ensemble, tu pourras tout affronter.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
